Athlum/Virtus Parish - Dialogues
Virtus Parish - Many townspeople gather in this residential district. The latest gossip is always available. ---- At the beginning of the story: *Qsiti Resident: "Oho, you've made it this far into town? Welcome to Virtus Parish, lad. If there is anything - or anyone - you're looking for, head over there to the pub. You're sure to find someone there who can help you out." *Shopkeeper Louise: "Sorry, hon, we're still getting ready. I really wanted to have something for our troops to use before they march... *sigh* The best-laid plans, you know?" *Knowledgeable Yama: "Historically, there's been a lot of tectonic activity around here. That's why there're so many caves in the area. It's only thanks to the Valeria Heart that the ground beneath Athlum is stable." *Qsiti Hoodlum: "Oy. Ya better watch yer step around this part o' town... Ya might find people ain't so nice ta kids what look like they got a bit o' coin. 'Course, Lord David cleaned most o' the real bad trash out of town. But ya still can't be too careful." *Strong-Willed Woman: "Lord David's Remnant, the Gae Bolg, is incredibly powerful... but using it comes at the cost of the life of the person it's bound to. We probably haven't noticed it thus far, but perhaps the use of all Remnants comes at a certain price..." After finishing Dillmoor main quest: *Qsiti Hoodlum: "Word on the street is that people're hosin' themselves over some Conqueror guy what's been terrorizin' cities like it's going out of style. What spineless nose-pickers! If that big blonde douche tries coming to Athlum, I'll kick his ass so hard, he'll feel it from the front!" After the battle of Nest of Eagles: *Qsiti Resident: "To think that one man could throw all Athlum into such chaos... Yet that's just what that Conqueror person's done. The toughs who usually lurk in the back alleys saw him and ran off crying! ...I suppose I did the same thing." *Knowledgeable Yama: "It's said the Conqueror's army comes from far to the east, a land called Veyriel. It's a place so remote, they don't even have cities - just scattered collections of shacks. For someone from a place like that to be able to overwhelm Athlum so easily... What sort of person is that Conqueror anyhow?" *Qsiti Hoodlum: "*sob* ... *sniffle* Lady Emma... S-she covered us so we could get away... An'-an' then, the Valeria Heart came whipping down from the sky... I-I think I had an accident..." *Strong-Willed Woman: "Everyone in this city has experienced suffering at one point or another, but now, without the Valeria Heart, it all seems so much worse. Maybe... maybe we're being tested - to see if we can live without Remnants. I don't know what the future holds, but we've got to at least give it a try, don't you think?" After the beginning of the second disc: *Qsiti Resident: "Walking the streets here, all you hear are voices of unease. And people say it's because the Valeria Heart is gone... What's that all about!? Are we supposed to be such superstitious old biddies that we can't have any confidence of our own? Our strength doesn't come from any Remnant - it comes from ourselves! ...Well, that's what the bartender was going on about earlier, anyhow." *Knowledgeable Yama: "Now that Duke Ghor has become chairman of the Congress, the search for the new Remnants has been going with full force. Along the way, people have found all sorts of previously undiscovered areas." *Qsiti Hoodlum: "Shit, just 'cuz the Valeria Heart's gone don't mean the town's got to be all doom and gloom and destruction or whatever. Lors David's already findin' us a new symbol, right? So, I was thinking I should help out, an' go find one too. Then won't nobody have a thing to worry about. I could find us a new Remnant in a hot minute!" *Strong-Willed Woman: "So, it seems the Congress has delegated people to find new Remnants to replace those stolen by the Conqueror. And now that everyone knows what the Gwayn did to Nagapur... Fools! Are they looking for a repeat of that performance across the continent?" After clearing Fornstrand area: *Knowledgeable Yama: "Now it goes to the northern shore! I knew everything was connected somehow... What am I talking about? Siebenbut, what else? They've found another entrance at the northern shore." (Opens the Second Path.) After Athlum gets her independence: *Qsiti Resident: "Athlum's independent... I don't see how that's supposed to change anything for me, but if everybody else is celebrating, I might as well join in, right?" *Knowledgeable Yama: "It seems that Duke Qubine has recognized Athlum's independence. I wonder what machinations went on behind the scenes to make him agree?" *Qsiti Hoodlum: "Independence? Meanin'... ...Ohh... meanin' those turdholes in Celapaleis won't be able to get away with lookin' down their noses at us anymore! Yeahhh, eat it, bitches!" *Strong-Willed Woman: "An independent Athlum... I still can't believe it. However, the tough part is yet to come... For better or for worse, we'll all have to gird ourselves and work together." Before the battle of the Holy Plains: *Qsiti Resident: "Lord David's gonna challenge the Conqueror!? Well... I guess a jerk like that can't be left to do whatever he pleases, he's gotta be smacked down and put away for good! I'll be rooting for you, boys!" *Knowledgeable Yama: "Hmm... It's true that if the Conqueror is left to his own devices, he'll certainly cause trouble, or possibly do something else terrible... But he has the God Emperor's backing. I certainly hope this doesn't come back to haunt us..." *Qsiti Hoodlum: "The Conqueror, eh? Kick that old bitch's can until he cries!" *Strong-Willed Woman: "Why is it that the only thing people can ever decide on is war? I want to believe in Lord David, I really do, but I can't help but think he's making a foolish decision..." Parameter bonus dialogues: *Loki is near the Union of the Golden Chalice guild entrance, talking about his past. Category:Dialogues